Lullaby
by Hime-Devine
Summary: Songfic for Spazzu. NeuroxYako rated M for a reason


_Just 'cause I'm small  
Can't hurt you at all  
I'm only a girl  
What to do?  
Let me sing my song for you  
Not many can  
Resist my command  
I know just how to get to you  
Let me sing my song for you_

When he walked into the office, he saw the girl on her knees on Troy, the lovely red desk. The lingerie was a maid style, and that alone made him smile. She looked at him with her own smirk, sitting back and spreading her legs. The ruffled hair band fell a little past her head and she tipped it back up, resting her hands on her knees as she waited for him to come over.

"I'm not going to let you top tonight." He purred as he began to take his coat off. She just kept smiling, her head tipping as her hand slid down the lace and silk garments. Her fingers traced the outlines of the white lace that dipped down past her navel in the most delicious ways. The tiny skirt barely concealed her thighs, but who cared when you knew that it might be torn after the night was over.

Her hand slid past the point of the white lace and began to lift the skirt, showing him the thong she was wearing. "Neuro, I have a mystery for you to solve." She purred. "What is it, my love?" He asked as he finally got to her, wearing nothing more than his demonic smile. "How do you get my panties off?"

_When you lay down late at night  
I'm the siren you can't fight  
I know you don't stand a chance  
There is nothing you can do  
Once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullaby_

_Lullaby  
When I sing for you my lullaby_

Her hips rolled forward as his tongue slid up her thighs. "N-neuro!" She whimpered softly as he got even closer, but would always pull away before licking where she really needed it. "And my wife thought she could top me tonight." He laughed and moved his face forward, tearing the panties off with his teeth. He kissed her entrance, licking his lips soon after. "The mystery is on the tip of my tongue." He said as his tongue slid into her. She bucked her hips with a cry of pleasure and pulled at his hair.

He worked her quickly, almost bringing her to the edge and then he would work her another way. Soon, if he even pushed his tongue into her a tiny bit she would mewl like a lost kitten. "Fuck Neuro. I'm going to top!" She cried out and suddenly the tide was turned, and he lay on top of Troy, his neck being nibbled on by the blond. He smirked and watched her, his eyes devouring his lovers body.

_Now that you see  
It wasn't a dream  
Reality got the best of you  
Told you boy  
I would come after you  
Now it's too late  
Can't hesitate  
To hide this baby  
Deja vu  
Watch out boy  
I'm comin' for you_

_When you lay down late at night  
I'm the siren you can't fight  
I know you don't stand a chance  
There is nothing you can do  
Once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullaby_

He groaned a little as he felt warm and soft lips on the tip, her tongue teasing him in the most erotic way. "Yako…" He pushed her head down, making her swallow more of him. She let him, knowing she could pull away if she wanted to. She moved her tongue as far out of her mouth as she could, swallowing harder and faster. The tip of his member touched the back of her throat, she gagged a little. And for once he let her go.

"I think it's time we finally consummate our marriage." He said softly, letting her take full control. She smiled softly and crawled up his body, kissing him softly before moving his member to her entrance. "Neuro, tell me something." She said, pausing them. He looked into her eyes, hands on her hips. "I love you too." He said and pushed her down.

_Lullaby  
When I sing for you my lullaby_

_In your sleep  
It's got you so deep  
My sweet melody  
Has captured you  
Forever more_

She cried his name softly as they moved in unison, bodies intertwined as if they were circus performers. He was inside her, his legs moved so she could rest her back against him as she moved and squeezed him. He would groan and arch his back occasionally. Suddenly, she switched positions, looking him in the eyes as she rode him like a child would the plastic horse in the supermarket. He groaned loudly and bit her lip, as he got closer. She didn't mind as his teeth made her lip bleed. It felt good, and that was all that mattered. She began to move faster, her body heating up as she slowly reached her peak. "Neuro… I'm gonna…" He kissed her softly, nodding. "I know." He let her ride him till she came, and he followed soon after, filling her past the brim.

_When you lay down late at night  
I'm the siren you can't fight  
I know you don't stand a chance  
There is nothing you can do  
Once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullaby_

_Sing my lullaby_


End file.
